


[Vid] Once Again Around the Dance Floor

by sanguinity



Category: The Fosters
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Stef dance—and <i>dance</i>—cheek-to-cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Once Again Around the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> aka the Canonical Lesbian Smooching vid.
> 
> For gaypocalypse, torrentofbabies, and booasaur. They know why. :-)
> 
> Spans the first ten episodes, but no spoilers beyond what you might cull from the list of episode titles.

**password = waltzme**

download: [HD mp4 86mb](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/Fosters%20-%20Dance%20Floor.mp4)   
(SD available at [the Vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/81649039))

  

  

**(Waltz Me) Once Again Around the Dance Floor**  
k.d. lang 

Waltz me once again 'round that dance floor  
Make my head go spinning 'round  
Dance me over by that bandstand  
'Cause I love that twin fiddle sound  
When we're dancing close cheek to cheek  
My head gets woozy and my knees get weak  
Waltz me once again 'round that dance floor  
Make my head go spinning 'round.

It's Friday night and the joint is swinging  
Inside these swinging doors  
And all the cowpokes there are dancing  
And slipping 'round this sawdust floor  
Oh, but you better watch out who you let cut in  
'Cause you might lose your baby to your best friend  
Well, waltz me once again 'round that dance floor  
Make my head go spinning 'round.

We spin 'round, 'round and 'round  
Dancing all night long  
The music stopped at three o'clock  
But some fool turned that jukebox on.

When we're dancing close, cheek to cheek  
My head gets woozy and my knees get weak  
Waltz me once again 'round that dance floor  
Make my head go spinning round.  
Waltz me once again 'round that dance floor  
We'll dance all night long.


End file.
